


The Fire In Her Blood

by wangseol



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Daeron hate each other, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Dayne Lives, Ashara Dayne Lives, BAMF Jon Snow, Book Ages, But they love Visenya, Daenerys is Daeron, Dragons, F/M, Fem!Jon Snow, Female Jon Snow, Gen, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is Azor Ahai, Jon Snow is a Gift, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is Lyarra/Visenya, Male Daenerys Targaryen, Multi, Oswell Whent Lives, Protective Arthur, R Plus L Equals J, Targaryen Restoration, The Prince That Was Promised, Valyria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangseol/pseuds/wangseol
Summary: 14 years after Robert's Rebellion, Rhaegar Targaryen's youngest trueborn daughter brings magic back to the world by birthing 3 dragons.(Or where Jon Snow is born Visenya Targaryen and is protected by Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent all her life, hatches 3 dragons, marries her uncle and brother, and becomes Queen.)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Jon Snow, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 281
Collections: Fireproof Targaryens, Jon Snow is female





	1. Chapter 1: Lyarra I

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Male Dany was born earlier than Female Jon.

**CHAPTER I**

**LYARRA I**

Gods be good, Lyarra did not know what was happening around her or why she was here.

It all started when King Robert had come to Winterfell, after the previous Hand, Lord Arryn, had passed away. He had asked her father to be his new Hand, and her father being the good friend and honorable subject that he was, had agreed to be his Hand. Resulting in Lyarra going to the Capital with her sisters. A tussle with one very annoying prince later, Nymeria was secretly sent back to Winterfell, Lady’s head cut off and Ghost remained the only direwolf alive in the South, thanks to the resemblance of the Stark bastard to her Aunt Lyanna. And that was only the beginning of the brewing tensions between House Stark and House Lannister.

Moons have passed and tensions have risen, resulting in her father being accused of treason by that Southern pounce of a prince and so, now here is Lyarra Snow, trying to flee the Red Keep, a tense Jaime Lannister holding on to her hand and making sure she isn’t being noticed by anyone, both of them in attire befitting members of the peasantry and not the highborn nobles that they were.

The Lion Knight had been surprisingly kind to her in the moons she had spent in King’s Landing, much to the ire of the Queen. She had often caught him looking at her as though he was not seeing her but someone else. And he had stared at her with undisguised horror when she had laughed at something Arya did, in front of him. But she did not understand why all of that would be reason for the man to help her escape the Red Keep.

What was more peculiar was the fact that Ser Barristan the Bold had acted in a similar way from the minute she stepped into King’s Landing.

She pressed the brown clothespin shawl against her nose and mouth so as to prevent herself from breathing much of the foul odor that came from the sewers where the knight and she were currently at.

The Kingslayer occasionally turned back to look at her with an expression of what she could describe as a mix of agony, frustration, and determination, though only the Gods knew why Jaime Lannister was looking at _her_ that way.

The man had dragged her into a secret escape route, by which they were escaping the Red Keep.

“Do you really not know who your mother is?” He questioned her again for the hundredth time, not even bothering to turn back and look at her.

“For the love of everything good in this world, Ser Jaime Lannister. I do not know who my mother is! Why?! Do you?!” The annoyance clearly expressed in both her voice and face. Lyarra was always calm and composed, but she had her limits, something the Lannister in front of her was trying to push.

“Maybe I do.” The man had whispered, hoping she would not hear, but in this place, where there was no noise apart from what the both of them were making, she had clearly heard what he had said.

Lyarra Snow stopped allowing herself to be dragged and stood where she was, in the bowels of the Red Keep, forcing the knight to stop and not go on.

The Lion Knight turned to look at her, “Why in the world have you stopped, Princess?”

She freed her hand from the Kingslayer’s grasp and looked up at him with a glare, “First, stop calling me Princess! Second, I need- no- I demand answers! What is going on?! Why are you rescuing me? Are you even rescuing me or do you want me to be a hostage at Casterly Rock? Do you know who my mother is? Why aren’t my sisters here with us?! What-”

“I believe I have the answers that you require, Lady Lyarra.”

Both Jaime and Lyarra turned to look at the bald man coming out of the shadows, dressed in fine silks, she had seen this man during her stay in King’s Landing, The Master of Whispers, Lord Varys.

“Unfortunately, Lady Sansa is under too much scrutiny for me to whisk her away. However, Lady Arya and you, My Lady, can be brought to safety.” His soft voice carried on to her with an explanation. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing her youngest sister was safe, but immediately hardened herself at the coy smile playing on the eunuch’s face.

“Why?”

“It is you, My Lady. Who your mother and father are. You do not realize how valuable you are.” Varys sweetly smiled at her, causing her guard to raise as she looked at both the men near her.

“It is true then. She is the Prince’s daughter.” Jaime’s voice croaked out, his emerald eyes fixed on Varys, all but begging him for a confirmation.

Lyarra did not know what Prince they were talking about, but she was not his daughter, her father was not a prince, but a Lord. A Lord who is currently stuck in the dungeons of the Red Keep.

“She is. She is Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna’s daughter.” Lyarra’s eyes immediately snapped back to Master of Whispers.

“What are you saying Lord Varys?! What is the meaning of all of this?!” She raised her voice, unable to mask the anger and fear in it.

Jaime’s pale face turned to look at her as Lord Varys replied, “Lord Stark is not your father, My Lady. Neither are you baseborn. You are Princess Visenya Targaryen, youngest trueborn child of the late Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife, Princess Lyanna Stark.”

Lyarra Snow staggered back, unable to believe or understand what the man had just uttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jaime Lannister rush towards her, trying to ensure that she does not fall down, but all of her focus was on the eunuch in front of her. She fixed her luminous indigo eyes on him and disbelievingly asked, “What is the meaning of all of these lies?! I am the daughter of Eddard Stark of Winterfell, and my Aunt, the Lady Lyanna was kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar Targaryen!”

“Your eyes, they are your father’s eyes. He isn’t lying Lady Lyarra.” Jaime Lannister’s soft voice from behind her told her that piece of information. She looked at both of them in horror, “No, no, no, no, no. This is impossible! Father would never lie to me! He is the most honorable man in all of the Seven Kingdoms!” Her voice had taken a hysterical touch as she glared at both of them.

“You were born in Dorne right? Lord Stark had gone there to rescue his sister, he returned from Dorne with his sister’s dead body and an indigo eyed babe. How do you think that is possible?” Jaime softly said, his voice holding nothing of the arrogant quality it usually had.

“Ashara Dayne…The North is filled with rumors of how father and Lady Ashara had fallen in love at Harrenhal. Even my Uncle Art, who was there at the tourney, said that..that was true!” She weakly protested, the world around her spinning.

She can feel the Kingslayer’s arm wrap around her shoulder and can see worry fill his emerald eyes, he hesitated, probably wondering whether to worsen her condition or to continue, but looking at the desperate need for the truth that she was sure was blazoned all over her face, he continued, “Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne met at 281AC and met again at 283AC. They never met during those years in the middle. You are too young to be conceived at the Tourney of Harrenhal.”

The Lion Knight pauses here, shooting her a look of concern before finishing what he had to say, “Most say that Lady Ashara’s child was stillborn.”

The Master of Whispers came forth, “Ser Jaime is right, My Lady. Lady Ashara’s daughter was born stillborn. Besides, the girl, if she were alive, would be over a year older than you, Lady Lyarra.”

Lyarra took a deep breath. This was too much shocking information for her current, shocked state. Had she been calmer, more composed, _more normal_ , she had no doubt she would have taken this news better, but at the moment that felt as though she was just trying to console herself.

The newly realized Last Dragon of Westeros pushed herself off Jaime Lannister’s shoulder and tried her best to stand up straight, before turning to look at the Lannister man behind her, “If…if I am the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, then why are you here?” She gives a pointed look to the Kingslayer, who looked awfully vulnerable at that question, “I-Before Prince Rhaegar left for the Trident, he asked me to protect his children and Princess Elia. When I killed King Aerys, I thought I was doing just that, protecting them, but I did not know that Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys, and Prince Aegon were being..were being murdered. If I had known, I would have been there.”

Jaime’s eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears, but the broken look on the knight’s face turned to one of determination as he looked directly at Lyarra, “I promised your father I would protect his children. Rhaenys and Aegon may be dead, but you are not, Princess. I will protect you with my life.” And with that statement, Ser Jaime Lannister went on one knee in front of his Queen, pledging her his sword.

Lyarra did not know what to do. She never asked for this devotion and pledge of service. In fact, she would happily be the eldest bastard daughter of Ned Stark rather than the trueborn daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen. But she knew that right now what she needed was protectors. So the youngest trueborn child of the late Silver Prince accepted the pledge of service, “Rise Ser Jaime.”

“As heartwarming as this is, we need to take Lady Lyarra and Lady Arya to the ships.” Lord Varys’s voice was heard and both the lion and dragon gave each other a look before rushing off behind the eunuch.


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur I

**CHAPTER II**

**ARTHUR I**

Arthur had received a raven from King’s Landing around a moon ago, that Lyarra will be in danger and that she needed to be spirited out of the Capital. Arthur could not understand for the life of him why Ned Stark had insisted on taking Lyarra with him to the south, a place where neither Arthur nor Oswell could travel to. It was tough enough hiding Oswell (who just _had_ to look so much like a Whent) from Catelyn Tully’s perceptive blue eyes. Both the knights knew that if they traveled South along with the Stark party then all of their disguises would be revealed, including Lyarra.

So now here he stood, horribly worried for the girl who he had raised as though she were his own daughter and not the woman he loved’s. An equally worried Oswell Whent stood next to him, at Blackwater Rush, a place neither of them had been in over 15 years.

The port was buzzing with people, yet his eyes were searching only for one person. He knew he should not have trusted a raven from the Spider of all people, but even if there was a little possibility that Lyarra was in danger, he had to be there to protect her.

“Uncle Art!” Arthur turned to his right to look at a little she-wolf rushing towards him. The grey-eyed girl rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

“What happened Arya? Where are your sisters?” He rubbed her back, trying to console the girl who was clutching onto him tightly.

She pulled back and looked heartbroken as she began speaking, “I don’t know what happened! I was practicing water dancing with my swordmaster and all of a sudden Lannister guards came in and tried to get me to go with them! Syrio held them back so I was able to escape from there.” She took a deep breath here, as though she was trying to process everything that had just happened.

Arthur kept his eyes focused on the youngest Stark daughter despite all the worry clouding his mind. He had told Ned not to go to the Capital, to stay in Winterfell, but the man had not listened. The honorable fool even took Lyanna’s daughter with him! And now look where it had landed all of them.

“What happened to your sisters, Arya?” As frustrating as Sansa was, he had watched her grow up too and did not want her to be stuck in the clutches of the Lannister. He would never wish that on anyone.

Arya’s grey eyes filled with confusion and worry pierced him as she softly whispered, “I don’t know.”

He got up from where he was kneeling and looked up to see the face of Ser Barristan Selmy, whose pale face looked as though he had seen a ghost or two.

“You both….you both died…” He looked at both of them with tears in his eyes. Arthur shared a look with Oswell before turning to look at the older knight.

He could hear Arya asking how Ser Barristan knew both of them. Oswell sent a cheeky smile and tried to joke, “I like to think it is hard to kill men like us.” He winked at the Ser Barristan who looked as though he was going to pass out any moment. Rolling his eyes at Oswell’s actions, Arthur replied, “We spent the last 15 years protecting the one true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

He gave a pause before shooting a smile at the man, “Rhaegar’s youngest daughter lives, Ser.”

Realization dawned upon the white knight’s face as he looked at Arthur for a confirmation, “It is true then. Lord Stark’s baseborn daughter…..” Both Oswell and Arthur nodded at that.

Arya Stark frowned in confusion at the three men, not understanding what was being said, “Uncle Art! What happened to Lyaa? And why does Ser Barristan know the both of you? And aren’t Prince Rhaegar’s children dead?”

Arthur sighed and turned to look at Oswell who immediately went on his knees in front of Arya and mussed up her hair, “Let’s wait for your sisters, alright? Then we’ll tell you everything.” Oswell promised. Arya looked slightly irritated but nodded in the end.

The Sword of the Morning breathed a sigh of relief at that, thanking the Seven for Arya Stark’s love for her elder cousin sister.

Oswell turned to look at Ser Barristan and commented, “I imagine there is a lot that needs to be spoken about.”

“Indeed. There is so much I want and need to know.” The older knight replied, looking weary and tired.

“UNCLE ART!” A loud shriek pierced the not so calm air around him, Arthur smiled in relief and rushed towards the dark-haired maiden running towards him and took her in his arms, thanking all the gods in the world that Lyarra was safe. She clutched onto him tightly and slowly sobbed into his shoulder.

“What is it sweetling? You are safe now. I will protect you Lyaa.” He tried to comfort his charge, but the girl held onto him even more tightly at that. Arthur looked up to see a familiar face, who was staring at him much alike to how Ser Barristan did.

“We have much to talk about, my little Snowdrop. Wipe those tears and stand tall, like the fierce warrior that you are.” Arthur ignored Jaime Lannister’s horror filled face and focused on comforting the crying she-dragon in front of him.

“Like the fierce warrior, you told me to be.” She sniffled and stood up, dusting her the clothespin skirt she was wearing.

Distinctly, he could see a couple of curious eyes focused on the little group that they had here, he knew they could not stay here for longer. Arthur turned to look at Varys and questioned, “Where’s Lady Sansa?”

“She was under too much of guards, if I had tried to get her out, I would have gotten all of us killed.” The spider tittered. Resisting the urge to snap at the man, he turned to look at the golden knight, the man who was once a young boy who stared at him with stars in his eyes, the boy he knighted.

But he was also the man who had broken his sword vows and had killed his own King. _‘Kingslayer’_ , that’s what they called him, and Arthur knew it. Ned had told him about how Jaime had seated himself on the Iron Throne after killing Aerys, his bloodied sword on his lap. While killing Aerys was something everyone wanted do (Including himself, for if it weren’t for that dreadful man, Rhaegar would not have had to hide his annulment to Elia and his marriage to Lyanna. If it were not for Aerys, then _Lyanna Stark would be alive today_. Aerys had committed a great many sins, but in Arthur’s eyes the death of Lyanna will always be his greatest crime.) even then, one does not kill their king as such.

“What are you doing here, Jaime Lannister?”

“He’s with me.” Lyarra’s voice was heard and everyone looked surprised at what she had said, including the man in question. She looked at everyone and Arthur could see the flash of surprise in her red-rimmed indigo eyes as she noticed the presence of Ser Barristan, she looked at him once more and continued, “Jaime Lannister has a lot of things to explain to me, and so do all of you.”

“Lyaa-”

“Most of all you Uncle Art. Or whoever you may be.” Lyarra hoarsely told him.

“Do you mean-”

“There’s much to discuss, but now is not the time, we need to leave.” She said and Arthur nodded in agreement.

Oswell stepped forward, “Lord Velaryon lent us a ship, we will be going to Driftmark. That will be the safest place for all of us.”

Arya looked at everyone in confusion, “Why will Driftmark be safe for us? We should go to Winterfell!” she exclaimed.

Arthur looked at Lyarra who rolled her eyes at him and told, “We do not have much time Arya, we will discuss all of that once we are aboard the ship, alright?” The grey-eyed girl suspiciously looked at Jaime but nodded at her sister’s words and held her hand.

Lyaa gave him a firm nod and so they set forth to the _Seahorse_ , one of Monford’s most prized ships, if Arthur remembered correctly from a young Monford’s boasting.

Standing right next to the ramp leading to the ship was Aurane Waters, the bastard of Driftmark. When he and Oswell had arrived at King’s Landing’s port, it was Aurane who had received them. Apparently, Aurane had recognized who Lyarra was as soon as he met her and went to inform Monford of the same. Monford had sent a ship to bring the hidden Targaryen Queen to safety that the island of Driftmark could provide.

The Velaryon bastard grinned brightly at the sight of them, “Welcome aboard the Seahorse. It is my brother’s most prized ship, so I hope it is to your taste.” Lyarra curtsied to Aurane Waters and Arthur nodded at him.

And so, a eunuch, an upcoming shieldmaiden, four knights, and one Queen boarded the ship and set sail for Driftmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are a bit short but bear with me! I'm really busy at the moment but I really want to write this so I try to update as soon as I can. I promise the chapters will get longer in the future. So a couple of things to address! 
> 
> 1) I need a beta. Someone I can discuss ideas with and who can help me with writing this work and editing it. If anyone's interested do let me know by commenting down below!
> 
> 2) I am going to post a Pre Dance of Dragons fanfic- Queen Rhaenyra centric in the upcoming week, to all those who know me, you know how much of an avid Black supporter I am. So that's another work I'll need a beta on, if anyone is up for that as well, do let me know!
> 
> 3) Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! To those who were enquiring about my posting schedule, I'll be posting every Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> The eye colors of the characters: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Z1IedfEg1Ik/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Arthur Dayne & Ashara Dayne: Deep Periwinkle 13E  
> Visenya/Lyarra Targaryen & Aegon Targaryen: Blue Purple 14C  
> Daeron Targaryen: Lilac 14E
> 
> Hope that helped!


End file.
